


Kiss with a fist

by Captainmintyfresh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 10 things I Hate About You - Freeform, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, theo sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmintyfresh/pseuds/Captainmintyfresh
Summary: Theo was going to kill Mason for convincing him to do this. After dying of embarrassment. He only hoped Liam would find it touching enough to drag him back out of hell so he could complete the aforementioned murder.(inspired by the singing scene in 10 things i hate about you)





	Kiss with a fist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thiamkey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thiamkey).



Theo had known that agreeing to go to a party with the pack had been a bad idea. He'd known when Liam was convincing him to come play dares it was a dumb idea but he'd followed Liam dutifully and completed his share of the dares with only a small amount of blushing. It wouldn't have mattered, it the dares were all 'kiss this person' or 'take of your clothes' Theo could do that. He wasn't embarrassed about that but the dares were more – sing us a song and preform a rain dance. Which..you know.. were more things Theo wasn't up for doing.

He did of course, because he wasn't about to back out of a silly dare but he really should have known that it would come back to bite him in the ass.

“This is stupid.” Theo said for the umpteenth time.

“It's brilliant.” Mason said, grinning far too wide as Corey fiddled with buttons.

“I'm not doing it. I'm just going to talk to him-”

“No. This, this is perfect okay.”

“I'm just trying to get laid, not propose.”

“If it was just about getting laid you wouldn't have asked me and Corey for help.” Mason pointed out. “Look. After what happened you need a big gesture and Liam hasn't shut up about your singing since the party.”

“It'll be perfect.” Corey promised.

“Or he's going to hate me for embarrassing the hell out of him.” Theo grumbled.

“I don't think you can embarrass him any more than you already have.” Corey murmured leaving Theo grimacing.

“It's not my fault.”

“Not your fault? You punched him in front of the whole school.” Mason snorted. “That's kinda your fault.”

“I didn't think he was trying to kiss me. I just.. I saw him coming at me and..panicked.” Theo admitted sheepishly.

It had been at the end of the last lacrosse game. Beacon hills had won and while everyone was celebrating Liam had marched towards Theo, shoulders tight and jaw squared eyes in a fierce glare. When he'd reached out to pull Theo into their first kiss like they were in some damn teen movie and were going to kiss in the rain in front of everyone Theo hadn't exactly realised that's what he was going for and had, instead of leaning in like he would have happily done had he know that was Liam's end goal, punched him square in the face.

Theo wasn't even surprised that Liam hadn't talked to him since, bitter, yes, but not surprised and so he'd went to mason for help, not even help, just advice, a quick guide on how to ask someone out after you misunderstood their intentions for your first kiss and punched them in the face in a fit of panic. Mason had apparently taken that as the chance to take over and get Corey involved and make it his lifes ambition to have Theo die of embarrassment.

“Can we at least use the song I chose?” Theo asked tiredly.

“No.”

“But-”

“You are not serenading my best friend with a song that's chorus is 'I want to fuck you like an animal'.” Mason said. “We're going for romantic, not – please call the police on the crazy stalker.”

“I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not exactly a romantic guy.”

“Fake it till you make it.” Theo peered out of the box, down to the field bellow. Everyone was there, the whole of devenford prep and beacon hills high. Theo could see Scott loitering at the edge of the field his assistant coach jacket flapping in the wind.

“I can't do this.” Theo said stiffly. “He'll hate me for doing this.”

“As his best friend I can safely say he will not hate you for this.” Mason said. “Really, things would be so much easier if he could just hate you. But, he's stubborn, especially when it comes to people he likes.”

“Then why can't I just talk to him.”

“You embarrassed him, you need to embarrass yourself. It's only fair.”

“I thought you said I wouldn't be embarrassing myself.”

“Dude, you're singing in front of prep school kids to a guy you want to date. There's no way for this to not be embarrassing.” Mason said. The crowd cheered from the pitch.

“Liam just scored, it's time.” Corey said quickly.

“I don't want-”

“Too late.” Corey hummed, pressing the button to start the music. Mason gave Theo a soft shove to get him moving.

“If this doesn't work, I'm going to kill you both.” Theo said earnestly. He span, stomping out of the box to the bleachers.

When Theo was eight he wet himself in the middle of class. Scott had given him his jacket to wrap around his waist as he fled from the room, not before everyone realised what happened though. Theo had thought, after joining the dread doctors, and everything that had happened since he'd never have to face a more embarrassing moment than that one, standing in the centre of class. Scott frantically tying a hoodie around his waist as Stiles tried and failed to distract the class.

But then, Theo had never thought, even in his wildest, strangest daydreams that he'd _ever_ let himself be convinced into serenading someone in the middle of a lacrosse game.

Even as he stepped out eyes were finding him. Searching from where the music was coming from. Having werewolf hearing had never been so uncomfortable.

“What the fuck is he doing?” One person said.

“Holy shit, I think he's going to-” Theo raised the mic to his lips cautiously “-he's actually going to sing. Yes! My life has been made, dude where's my phone I need to film this.”

Theo watched as the players on the field stumbled a stop from where they were rushing back to reset after Liam's score. Liam was the first to stop, his eyes finding Theo's almost instantly as he fought to get his helmet off.

“You better appreciate this you little shit.” Theo whispered, Liam's head tipped to the side, his eyes shifting to the speakers, then back to Theo. Theo let out one final groan before he knew the intro to the song was over and he begun to sing. “Sometimes I hate every, single stupid word you say. Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face.” Theo almost laughed when he heard Liam's quiet, insulted 'hey' from the field. “There's no one quite like you. You push all my buttons down. I know life would suck with you.” He could hear Scott sniggering from his place at the edge of the pitch. See Liam's cheeks slowly turning pink as people seemed to realise where Theo was looking.

Theo's free hand was shoved into his pocket, his claws threatening to come out and slice his palm open as his heart jack hammered in his chest.

Everyone was looking at him.

And laughing.

Loudly.

“Good god Theo move please.” Mason's voice cut through the crowd.

“Dance, Theo. Or just move your legs. You're as stiff as a board.” Corey hissed.

“DO A FLIP!” Brett yelled from the pitch. Clapping Liam on the back as he howled with laughter. Theo was going to kill them all.

“At the same time, I wanna hug you. I want to wrap my hands around your neck. You're an asshole but I love you-” Theo choked on the words, his face heating up as he heard muffled 'aww's coming from around the field.

And fuck it. If he was going to do this and embarrass himself in front of what was easily a few hundred people then the least he could do was act like he wasn't embarrassed in the slightest. Theo grit his jaw.

He hopped over a few people in the stands, winding his way down the stairs Mason and Corey's cheering audible even from the box as he finally found a bit of rhythm.

“and you make me so mad I ask myself why I'm still here, or where could I go. You're the only love I've ever known. But I hate you, I really hate you-” And that line, god Theo could agree with that line especially when he could hear Liam groaning and see him covering his face as people seemed to realise just who Theo was singing too. He didn't get to be embarrassed. Not when Theo was currently singing P!nk at a lacrosse game. “So much I think it must be true love, true love. It must be-”

“HEY! HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL. GET YOUR ASS DOWN FROM THERE. WE'RE PLAYING A GAME OF LACROSSE HERE!” Finstock boomed. Laughter rippled through the bleachers as Theo stuck his middle finger up at the coach. Singing louder.

“Nothing else can break my heart like true love, true love. It must be-”

“I'LL KICK YOU OFF THE TEAM!”

“Theo's not on the team Coach.” Scott hummed.

“What? Well he should be, look at the muscles on that guy. Hey! You shut up you can join first line!”

“He doesn't even go to school any more-”

“No one else can break my heart like you.” Theo sung. Finally reaching the front of the bleachers.

He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting to happen. Ending the song while he dodged through the crowd trying to avoid three security guards frantically trying to remove him from the premises while the onlookers cheered him on and Liam laughed brightly at him from the field hadn't been it. Theo took a running leap off of the bleachers, the fastest guard close behind him.

“I'm sorry. I punched you in the face when you tried to kiss me.” Theo yelped into the microphone as he dove out of the way of the security guard. A round of laughter came from the crowd. He slipped across the grass, turning on his heel and dodging the two slower guards. The slipped across the damp floor landing on the grass with matching groans. Theo ignored it, sprinting back towards Liam, skidding to a stop in front of him. “But in my defence, most of the time you're storming up to me you _are_ about to hit me so-” Liam shot him a glare. “I mean, uh. I like you? Obviously. If you didn't figure that out then you're even dumber than you look and so if you wanted to try-”

“I can't believe you just did that.” Liam said, cheeks almost as red as his jersey.

“Just kiss him so we can play will you?” Brett sighed, shoving Liam towards Theo. Theo didn't need telling twice, grabbing Liam's Jersey as he stumbled and yanking him in sealing their mouths together before Liam could get a word in.

Liam tasted like salt from the sweat beading on his lips. The sound of the crowd cheering them on was on the wrong side of too loud for Theo's sense but it didn't stop him from pulling Liam closer, grinning as Liam's hands found his waist and he pressed into the kiss.

“Alright that's enough.” Theo was yanked back by a hand on his shoulder. The security guards barely giving him time to blink his eyes open again before he was being hauled across the pitch, a security guard on either arm. The crowd booed. Theo ducked beneath the guards hold, jabbing them in the sides, hard enough to make them let go but not enough to hurt. He raced back to Liam, grabbing him in another quick kiss.

“Kick their stupid prep school asses.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> What even is this?? i don't know


End file.
